


What's in a name ?

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John says the wrong thing to the right person.





	What's in a name ?

Anyone looking in John's living room ,would think it was a scene from one of Kayleigh's rom- coms or some early evening soap opera. Kayleigh had placed her heels neatly beside the settee, John's trainers were sitting similarly neatly next to his chair. On the coffee table two empty pear cider bottles lay on the coffee table, the half full “ girlfriend “ lolita glass beside it, at what would be deemed John's end of the table there was a pint glass with little bit of now flat diet coke lying in it . John's polo shirt was haphazardly lying over the back of his seat, Kayleigh's tee shirt was on the floor, her bra lying amongst the dishevelled settee cushions , her jeans were lying on the bottom hall alongside his, his boxers and her thong lay on the stairs where they had help divest each other of them.  
In the bedroom John and Kayleigh were in the midst of “ round two” as Kayleigh had dubbed it , round one a little over an hour ago had been fun, a little quicker than either would really have wanted for their first time together truth be told, but it had been frantic, passionate and fun.

As they talked, basking In the afterglow, they made each other laugh, being completely relaxed and unabashed, Kayleigh deliriously happy at finally getting her John to commit, to take her as his, John still bewildered as to how he had managed to get such a wonderful woman in his life, and finally admitting to himself that he loved her as much as she loved him.  
He noticed that she loved having her neck kissed, she in turn found that running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, and kissing or blowing gently in his ear, caused him to shiver with delight, she'd found his Achilles heel, well one of them.  
She smiled to herself as she remembered that short time ago as they petted on the couch, she was a nano second away from asking John to take her to bed, when he asked her, her wait had been worth it. She would have asked him but he had asked her, result .  
As they lay together this second time, more relaxed and appreciative of each other, John was looking deep into Kayleigh's sparkling eyes, seeing the love in them, Kayleigh was surreptitiously controlling the rhythm by the judicious use of her arms around his waist and her thighs against his.  
“ You okay love ?”“ John asked after a long passionate kiss.  
“ Better than okay darling , I'm exactly where I want to be from now on John, I want to be here with you forever “ she slid her hands up and placed them either side of his head.  
“ I love you John, so, so much “  
He gazed lovingly at her, and whispered in her ear, that's when he did it, when he said it.  
As soon as he said it, he realised what he had done.  
She looked up at him, a look somewhere between dismay and disgust.  
She saw horror in his eyes.  
He looked at her again and the sparkle had gone.  
John rolled over without speaking, got out of bed, threw the discarded duvet over Kayleigh, put on a clean pair of boxers and slunk out of the room.  
Kayleigh lay there, tonight had gone from wonderful to woeful in a split second. She considered her options, get up get dressed, leave, perhaps never come back ?, no she wasn't doing that, wait for John to come up and explain?, she knew him well enough now to know that he'd have convinced himself she hated him now, she didn't she loved him. Option three, talk things through, Option three it was .

  
John sat at at the kitchen table head in hands, wondering how in the hell he managed to fuck this up.

  
Kayleigh got up and looked in several of John's drawers before finding one of John's tee shirts, she quickly put it on. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs.  
John was sitting shoulders slumped, not knowing how what just happened, happened. The chair opposite being pulled out from under the table roused him from his melancholy funk.  
John looked up surprised and met Kayleigh's gaze with watery eyes.  
“ I don't want to lose you sweetheart “  
“ I'm going nowhere John, but we need to talk”  
He reached across to take her hands, she sat back in the chair and folded her arms.  
“ Well ?”  
“ I don't know what to say, or how to make it better”  
“ Did you mean what you said?”  
“ Oh god yes, I meant it Kayleigh of course I did”  
“ But not ……?”  
“ Of course not, love of course not “  
“ Why then John , why did you ……..?”  
“ That's what I'm sitting here thinking, how,,why?”  
“ And? “  
“ I honestly don't know “  
“ Were you thinking about h…..?”  
“ Jesus no, never, not for years honestly love no”  
“ Then what was it then, what am I supposed to think eh, I can't but help think you were comparing us, me and…….”  
“ You can forget that, I was only thinking about you, about us, about how I feel about you”  
“ Then why the fuck did you call me Charlotte?” Kayleigh showed a flash of temper in her question.  
“ I wish to Christ I knew for sure “  
“ For sure, what does for sure mean ?”  
“ Charlotte was the last person I said those words to, you know I'm not good expressing myself”  
“ What ?, I don't get it “  
“ I've been practising telling you I love you, kept repeating it to myself , I love you Kayleigh, I love you Kayleigh, I love you Kayleigh “  
John looked across and saw Kayleigh smile and shake her head.  
“ I did the same with Charlotte “ he continued. “ I was so caught up in the moment I got confused “  
“ So you do know the difference then , between me and her ?“  
“ Of course I do, I couldn't really see my life with her, I can't imagine my life now without you “  
“ Don't ever do that again John, that hurt “  
“ I'm so sorry love really I am “  
She stretched over the table and took his hands.  
“ Tell me now then, and I'm Kayleigh remember “  
“ Ha ha,”  
“ I'm serious John “  
“ I love you Kayleigh Ann Kitson “  
“ I love you too, you bloody idiot “  
“ Thanks love “  
“ Where's your laundry basket?” Kayleigh suddenly asked.  
“ In the utility” John nodded.  
Kayleigh stood up, took off John's tee shirt and threw it into the utility room, naked she walked to the door where she stopped and turned.  
“ We have unfinished business John, if you're up for it “  
“ Oh I'm up for it “  
“ Come on then “ she held her hand out.  
“ I've really got my work cut out with you Jonathan, I really have, but you're worth it “  
Smiling John took her hand, and started the new chapter in his life.


End file.
